


Moriartys (Plural)

by TriangularLettuce



Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bored Moriarty, Brothers, Don't underestimate Q, I honestly don't know where this is going, I just really love q and moriarty ok, M/M, Multi, Q is a moriarty, Q is done, but not enough to be classified as spoilers unless you’ve really been living under a rock, hinted Mormor cause its great, its like a long character study but not, might write Moran but I haven't decided, overuse of commas and common metaphors, random nods to Skyfall and the Sherlock timeline, this was gonna be just 00Q but my love of Alec is just too strong and he is not appreciated enough, was meant to be a oneshot but oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriangularLettuce/pseuds/TriangularLettuce
Summary: Things were going quite well for Q.Well, that was until his brother decided to visit the office and an untimely entrance from two well loved 00-agents made him once again question why he even bothered coming in to work.-~-Where Moriarty and Q are brothers and Q questions his sanity





	1. It Begins

Things were going admittedly well for Q.

For one he was Q; a title he’d been aiming for since he started working at MI6. Not that it took long, starting as R only a few weeks in and his rushed promotion due to the unfortunate death of the previous Quartermaster. Major Boothroyd was a great leader and mentor, but Q wasn’t about to look a (dead) gift horse in the mouth and ignore the opportunity given to him.

He was relatively well respected in his new title as well, with those who tried to rebel (not that there were many; most of the minions swiftly took to their new overlord) quickly put in line with the use of demotions or some well-placed keystrokes making their lives more difficult. Q did nothing which would make it seem obvious it was his doing or exceedingly cruel, for example some ‘complications’ with mortgage payments for one minion who openly boasted he was both better and older than their new leader. It was rather easy for Q to ensure that he was proven wrong in the skills aspect and that he would no longer be making comments on the Quartermaster’s age, as it did not stop him from being a deadly force to mess with (not that he’d shown the true extent of just how deadly yet).

Many would question the morality of such actions as those taken by Q towards his employees, an offensive suggestion to the Quartermaster who had already proven himself willing to lose his job for the sake of those in his care. Putting miscreants in line seemed like mere workplace banter to Q, who was used to worse from his own family than such a measly action as bank difficulties (Q would also claim that he was helping minion #87 know of the flaws in his monetary security, not that anyone dared asked). However, not many had family members that were criminal masterminds so that may have just been an opinion borne of personal experience. Not many at MI6 knew of Q’s family connections: only the late Boothroyd, the previous M (and the new one if he could be bothered to look closer into his employee’s files than just skimming the cover page) and Eve. Miss Moneypenny was the only one who had had the misfortune of meeting his brother though worryingly they seemed to get along rather well, which said something about the psyche of those guarding (read: running) the country.

James Moriarty was similar to Q in many ways, with the only strong difference being their sides of the law and their sense of style. Q had done many morally questionable things in his life, yet he had never reached the level his brother did. They always argued as to whether that was due to Q being more or less intelligent, but a conclusion had never been reached before violence and computational warfare broke out. The brothers did not see each other very often due to their equally busy jobs and Q couldn’t say he was greatly perturbed by this: he loved his brother but it didn’t mean he wanted to see the evil genius any more than he had to, which was for birthdays and important holidays. They kept in contact to a certain extent, mostly making sure they were both alive and that they weren’t causing too much trouble for the other.

The pair had come to a silent agreement that neither was to interfere in each other’s work anymore than was absolutely necessary and to keep their relationship as quiet as possible for the sake of both their lives and livelihood (it wouldn’t bode well for either of them to say their own brother was on the other side of the law, not that they weren’t powerful enough to overcome any threats because of it). They had originally tried to hide their jobs from each other but they were both far too intelligent for that to last long so instead they had to compromise.

This sacred agreement held for about 6 months of Q being the Quartermaster before it all collapsed around him. It had been over 36 hours since he had last had more than a 5 minute kip sprawled upon his keyboard, so at first he thought he imagined the lilting voice of his brother through the doors of his office.

“Oh Danny boy! Yoohoo?”

The aforementioned Quartermaster could do no more than groan into his hands in defeat, completely exhausted at the mere idea of having to see his brother - in his own place of work no less. Danny (Daniel Moriarty, not that anyone called him that anymore due to his preference to being called Q) stormed out of his office with as much grace as such a fatigued individual could, a look of pure exasperation on his face.

“Get in here you dolt.” He hissed, trying desperately to save the situation as much as possible. The minions looked on in confusion and some with worry, openly turning round from their computers to witness their usually composed leader so furious. One glare from Q sent them scurrying back to their work, starting to type as if they had were never stopped.

Q dragged the smirking devil into his office by the sleeve, before slamming the door shut, pushing the criminal mastermind into a chair and collapsing into his own. He let out a sigh of enervation and anguish before looking to his brother, who did no more than brush some imaginary lilt of his immaculate suit and continue to grin like the cat who caught the canary. The pair simply stared at each other, before Q couldn’t stand the silence any longer.

“Okay I give up, what the hell are you doing here? Actually, before that, how are you here? Security should have got you well before you got to Q-branch. How didn’t I see you before you got to Q-branch?” The Quartermaster said sharply, trying to maintain a low volume so the rest of his branch would not hear him, yet still conveying his outrage.

“But brother,” Jim pouted, “you missed my birthday. I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” The leer on the elder Moriarty’s face returned as he leaned back in the chair, “and as to how, well, it was just too easy you see. I have my ways.”

Q ran his hands down his face in distress, desperately trying to stop himself from punching his brother in his smug face. Jim should be proud, it was a new record as to how fast he could push his brother to such fury. Or maybe it was just a testament as to how truly tired Q really was. To Jim’s credit, he had missed his birthday and Q couldn’t remember the last time he had communicated with his brother in any way. Moving headquarters and becoming the head of an extremely old fashioned and ill-fitted Q-branch could do that to a person, even one as nocturnal and gifted as Q.

“I see, you were bored. Don’t you have that new plaything now? What’s-his-name, Shelly or something?” Yes Q could understand boredom making the Moriarty brothers do strange things (there had been a lot of faked deaths in their lifetimes) but to visit him Jim must be on a new low.

“Ah yes Sherlock. Well I gave him my number but he won’t call, and he’s getting kind of dull.” That was never a good sign. Dull always meant something bad was about to happen to them, as was the case for Jim’s rabbit when they were younger. Q made a mental note to keep an eye out for this Sherlock just in case something mysteriously happened to him too.

“Okay, then what about Sebastian? I thought he was good at keeping you – ahem – occupied.” Q queried, used to seeing Jim’s right hand man wherever his brother went, closer than may have been acceptable especially for a sniper. Most of the time Q didn’t know whether to be happy for his brother for finding someone as crazy as him or concerned that someone who would date (a dubious word for their relationship) Jim existed.

An almost dreamy look overcame Jim, before he sighed. “Sebby had to go on a business trip. So now I’m all alone.” Immediately Q knew that meant Sebastian was out sniping someone but he didn’t worry himself over it. Business was business after all, it only became a problem when his own job warranted his involvement – not that that was very often: Sebastian was very good at what he did.

The young Quartermaster pondered over what to do next. He couldn’t just send his brother away when he was in a mood such as this; he would wreak havoc on the streets of London which would surely be his job to clean up. But then he couldn’t just let a known criminal sit in his office and have a cup of tea while he worked, M would have a fit just thinking about it. That left only one option: they both had to go and soon, by the way Jim was eyeing up a prototype flamethrower (designed with a certain 006 in mind, not that Q would give him the pleasure of telling him) in the corner.

“Let’s get out of here then, brother-mine. We can celebrate at the shooting range down at Westminster like we did for my birthday last year?” Q suggested, trying to keep his worry off his face so his brother would take the incentive and just go. It was fun the last time they did, with the brothers getting practically the same score due to having taught each other to shoot, not that it stopped their competitive streak.

“Hmmm, I don’t know Danny. I’m having quite a lot of fun here. Why don’t you show me around?” Jim tried, his smile suggesting that he knew he had hit a nerve. Q discarded the idea before it could even be considered, just the thought of all the chaos Jim could inflict making his head hurt.

Before Q could think of another suggestion to get Jim out of Britain’s safe-haven there was the noise of a slight commotion outside of Q’s office. Jim raised an eyebrow at Q in question and if possible the man in question sunk further into his chair, dreading what the sound of ruffled minions entailed: 00 agents. It was just Q’s luck that the two expected back were the most meddlesome (and charming, not that Q would admit it to them) of the lot.

“Our dearest Quartermaster you’re going to be oh so proud of us! We have equipment –” Alec barged through the door like the overexcited puppy he was, Bond on his heels. His quest for praise came to a halt when he noticed the other man in the office and the sorry state Q was in, the agent straightening his back to appear more intimidating to the intruder.

“Well there’s no way I’m leaving now, look at all the fun we’re having.” Jim rejoiced, only for Q to groan once more and bemoan how he wasn’t born into a normal family.


	2. Enter Scene 006 and 007

Both 00-agents moved into mission stances, looking warily from the Quartermaster to the unknown individual across from him.

  
“Is everything alright Q?” James queried, worried for the state of the man he had come to care for who looked close to collapsing from exhaustion and sorrow. Men in suits usually meant trouble to the pair, especially given the wicked smirk on this one’s face. There was something vaguely familiar about him but James couldn’t place it at this second. With a short glare towards his brother – a threat not to say anything – Q turned to the two operatives.

“As fine as usual 007, thank you for your concern.” Q gave a small smile to the pair, intended to show them that Jim was not an imminent threat (which Q hoped he wasn’t, but he could never be too sure when his brother would turn). It helped slightly, as Alec’s shoulders relaxed minutely and James shifted his stance; a sign they weren’t quite as ready for violence as before. Not that they were completely relaxed; they had just managed to get Q to start calling them by their first names so for him to revert showed he must be under some stress. “Now as wonderful as returned equipment sounds 006, it will have to wait. As you once again forgot to knock,” he added with a disapproving glance towards Alec, who looked slightly sheepish at the attention (but not enough that he wouldn’t do it again), “you failed to realise I had company. We were just about to leave so maybe the pair of you should visit Medical then come to me in the morning.”

The men shuddered slightly at the mere idea of Medical, but were more imminently concerned about Q leaving with a stranger. What was he? A boyfriend? The pair were immediately suspicious and possessive of _their_ quartermaster.

“Oh don’t be like that, we weren’t about to leave were we? You’re welcome to assist your agents darling.” Jim lilted, enjoying the shudder that passed through Q at the atrocious nickname and the possessive stare from the men blocking the door.

“Well if you weren’t such an irritating prat Jim maybe I would.” Q scowled, knowing his brother was only acting like this to get a rise and by God was it working. A small part of him was glad the mastermind wasn’t bored anymore, but wished he’d found some less dangerous playthings. He ignored the voice telling him he was just feeling protective of his favourite agents.

At the ire in Q’s voice the blond men were once again on the defensive, Alec looking worriedly towards the young genius while James continued to glare at the rude interloper, finger inching towards his gun.

“Now now is that anyway to treat your brother?” Jim replied teasingly, moving his eyes away from the agents to his brother, who was giving a piercing gaze that was almost good enough to scare Jim, had he not known that he was just as dangerous as his younger. Really, if Q was going to kill him he would have done it years ago.

At the mention of the word ‘brother’ the 00s immediately changed. James continued to look slightly worried but was more curious than defensive. Alec on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear, an eyebrow cocked in obvious entertainment. Q simply continued to glower, wishing he had the laser contacts currently tucked away in the R&D lab.

“Q, you never told us you had a brother! Why don’t you introduce us?” Alec purred, grateful to know more about the ever allusive Quartermaster. Said Quartermaster looked less than pleased, much unlike his brother who wore a grin to rival Alec’s. James – ever more sensible than his partner – interjected for the sake of Q’s sanity.

“How about we take this meeting somewhere else? We did just get back from a 2 month, er, business trip.” the 00 continued, not sure whether he could mention that they were undercover in present company (not that security meant anything anymore when Jim was sitting in the underbelly of MI6 headquarters). “I know I could use a drink. How about we all go to a pub and continue this family get-together?” Q sent a grateful look towards the more sensible of his agents, ready to get the evil mastermind out of his office as soon as feasibly possible. Fortunately Jim looked to agree, looking the two trained killers up and down with nothing short of delight.

“Why I’ll let you boys take me _anywhere_.” The elder Moriarty drawled, enjoying the new interesting turn of events, especially the haughty look sent his way by Q. Of course it was obvious to Jim that his brother had his eye on the agents, but who was he to deny himself a little fun? It’s not like Sebastian would mind, he would’ve acted the same when presented with two striking and dangerous men.

Alec took that as his cue to move, practically throwing the already dented equipment down on Q’s desk ready for a minion to catalogue (keeping the gun of course, always better to be safe with new acquaintances – family or not). He was then quick to usher the two dark-haired brothers out of the office, James taking up flank with his usual suave grace. The company were swiftly out of Q-branch – only having to wait moments for Q to give R instructions to run ship for the night, with the sharp woman fast to usher him out with commands not to be seen here before 9 the next day – and down the dark corridors of MI6.

-~-

The trip was mostly uneventful, other than Alec’s incessant chattering to Jim about how delightful it was to meet someone who could tell them more about the well-loved but cryptic Quartermaster, and running into Moneypenny in the reception. She was quick to come over to the entourage, greeting Jim with open arms much to the bewilderment of the agents and chagrin of Q.

“Well if it isn’t Jimmy, where have you been? It’s been a while since there’s been someone round here to keep little Q here in line.” She hummed, the obvious glee on her face only growing at Q’s glare.

“My darling Moneypants, that’s exactly why I’m here. Your Quartermaster has been neglecting me so I’m here to garner his affections once more. That and keep myself occupied with these charming men while my own is away.” Jim replied with an exaggerated pout, glancing towards Q to show that he was still holding his name as leverage (he knew his brother’s love-interests didn’t know it so to keep it from them was oh so fun) and then smiling conspiratorially at Eve once more.

“Well you be careful with these ones. Your brother may have them well trained but they still bite.” She stage-whispered with a wink, tittering at the affronted look the blonde agents gave her at the very idea of being ‘well trained’.

“Oh but my dear Eve, that’s what I’m hoping for. Where’s the fun if there isn’t a little danger?” Jim replied and Q could only roll his eyes, knowing his brothers penchant for peril all too well. He could still remember the man licking a gun a few years back – not that Q had a leg to stand on when he was the one to dare his brother to do it.

Then with their final goodbyes to Moneypenny which mostly consisted of her ruffling Q’s hair and telling him to treat his brother well, they were off down the dim streets of London to the closest pub.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be a oneshot but it got a little out of hand. I haven't finished it yet but hopefully it won't be too long and I should hopefully finish it.  
> Also I can't think of a name I like for this so it may change a few times, but we'll get there.
> 
> -~- 
> 
> Kudos and comments are endlessly appreciated


End file.
